


U.A L'Cie

by ElliotThePunk



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotThePunk/pseuds/ElliotThePunk
Summary: They have done it, Cocoon is saved, despite what the Gods said, they have defied fate...But what comes after is usually the most important one, but they didn't think it would involve getting sent to another world with their brands renewed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: After the Fall

"Can a quirkless person become a hero?"

The trench coat wearing man was visibly taken aback by the question, blinking a few times as he thought the answer over.

_ 'This kid's kinda scrawny, and jittery too'  _ The man thought, though the kid in front of the man seemed like a good kid, "Yeah.. Yeah, they can be a hero"

The boy looked up in surprise, he clearly wasn't expecting that kind of answer

"Anyone can be a Hero with enough training and uphold justice" The man continued with a smile on his face, "You wanna be a hero kid? Well, you can be a Hero, trust me, you'll do well" jabbing a thumb on his chest and winked

The kid in front of him fell silent in awe, slowly his face contorted and eyes threatened to burst into tears. The man squeaked in alarm at the kid's glossy eyes and contorted face

"O-Oi, are you okay?! Were you injured in some place?!" The man frantically looked at the kid in front of him as the kid let his tears fall

"Snow!" A silver haired boy called out. The man, Snow, looked up behind him to see the boy and an older man with an afro running up behind him

"Hope! Sazh!"

"For the love of all things good…" The older man, Sazh, "Please, stop running without giving us a warning" He rests his hands on his knees

"Hehe, Sorry about that" The trench coat clad man, Snow, let out a wry chuckle, "I can't help it when someone's in danger"

"Huh?" Sazh said with a hint of exhaustion, "That's not exactly something you can use all the time to disappear on us"

"My bad, My bad" He chuckled wryly again, he then turned to the boy behind him, "Well, see ya around kid! Hope you'll be a great hero someday"

Snow smiled brightly while the newcomers were surprised at the kid they assumed he saved while walking away, the kid managed to hold his tears and called out; "Wait! Who are you?"

Snow stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, a warm smile etched on his face, "Snow Villiers, your neighbourhood Hero" He raised his fist up with gusto

"Work your way up to your dream, Kid! I know you can reach it!" He declared before leaving with the others.

\----------

"Snow, I thought Lightning said we shouldn't cause any trouble?" Hope said, looking at the huge man while twiddling his thumbs

"Don't worry, what Sis don't know, won't hurt her" he replied with a huge grin on his face, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand

"I think it's more of, 'What she doesn't know won't hurt you'" Sazh added as they walked out of the alley

"...Sazh, please don't put it like that.."

As they continued to walk around the place, they'd begin to wonder why they were brought into this world, they have a feeling that this was something a Fal'cie or any God would do, hopefully it wasn't. They have saved Cocoon, an idea to make Gran Pulse somewhat inhabitable, rebuild their home, and just… Take a long and well deserved break from what they've been through

~~~~~

Orphan was destroyed, Cocoon nearly fell if not for Fang and Vanille's sacrifices to hold it up

They saw the crystal pillar created by both women suspending it, marvelling at the sight after they have awaken from their crystal slumber, they were soon approached by two familiar figures

Figures they have known and loved.

The first to run up to the two was Sazh's Chocobo chick, she recognized the smaller figure much quicker than other did and flew and hopped along with Sazh

The next one who realized where Sazh is running to was Snow, who takes a little longer to recognize the figure in the distance was, wide eyed he rushed out following Sazh

"Serah!" He cried out as he ran towards the taller figure

"Snow!" The taller figure replied as she jumps into the big man with a hug

The smaller figure ran up to Sazh as the older man kneels with open arms, "Daddy!" He cried as he hugs the older man

"Dajh!" He held his son close while holding back the welling tears in his eyes, both chattering happily at the reunion

It was a touching reunion. A father reunited with his son, and the little sister reunited with her sister and fiance, even Hope got dragged into Snow's group hug. The Big guy insisted that the kid needed some hugs.

Yet, there's an ominous feeling in Lightning's heart she can't shake off…

Before they knew it, Fang and Vanille came out of their crystal stasis without a warning, their disoriented selves crashed down to the ground and their all of their Pulse brands renewed, save for Dajh

Amidst the confusion, circles of light appeared beneath their feet and shines a blinding light, before they know it, they were sprawled across the ground of a lonely park

~~~~~

Snow continued to trek around town, wondering why they are here and what insane God or Fal'Cie brought them here of all places

Hands behind his head as he mulled about their obscure Focus, or at the very least, something of a Focus

His moment alone with his thoughts was over when he heard screamings

"I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

Snow's question was later answered with more screamings and two school boys running away, one face planted himself to Snow when he wasn't looking and landed on his back on the pavement

"Oi Oi, what's wrong? You okay?" Snow helped the boy up, which was later met with the kid gripping his trench coat

"HELP! HE GOT OUR BOSS!" The Kid practically shouted at Snow's face

"Okay, slow down, who has gotten a hold of who-"

An explosion caught their attentions, Snow looked past the Kid to see where the explosion had occur, "Okay Kid, get to safety, I'll handle this"

In an instant, Snow ran towards the danger, not without Sazh and Hope calling out his name and chase after him, "H-Hey, oh for the love of-"

Snow widened his eyes when he saw the Sludge monster, the same mucky monster he had beaten and freeze to save that jittery kid in the alley

The Sludge monster had taken another kid hostage. What is it with monsters preying on kids nowadays?

The local authorities tried to get the scene under control, emphasis on the word "Tried"

The Firemen are currently occupied to contain the fire around the scene, the police are busy becoming human barricades trying to keep the civilians away, the licensed heroes can't do anything to contain the monster, or rescue the kid.

To make things somewhat more difficult, the kid is letting out explosions from his hands, he's panicking based on the frequency of his blasts

He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he ran into the scene and casted Ruin, the spell causes the monster to flinch and turn away slightly, the Monster quickly recognize the spell and turn his, and everyone's attentions to Snow

"You!"

Snow skidded to a halt as he faced the sludge monster with clear anger in his face, ignoring the warning cries of the authorities to stand back or get away

"You got guts to take another hostage in one day" Snow angrily spat, taking a stance he'd always assume when he's ready to fight, "Let him go!"

The sludge monster laughed, making Snow grit his teeth in simmering rage, "Like you can do it again this time, Hero!" The monster cackled, "You can't reach me, I got explosive firepower now!"

To emphasise his point, he made his hostage let out more explosions and aimed it around his surroundings as he laughed his heart out, if he even had one to begin with, "Do you see this, Hero?! I'm untouchable!"

That's when Snow had enough, he growled as blue lights flashes around him, "Oh, this is serious now" He slammed his fists together, "You want another? I'll give you another!"

Snow casted various elemental spells aimed at the Monster, the sludge Monster's slimy hide slowly become encased in ice and bits of him were blown by strong gusts of wind, disorienting him and making his eyes dry

"Gah!" The Monster shrieked, shaking the ice and frostbitten bits off of him, the monster growled at him and uses his slime body to slam him to the ground, which was intercepted by a boomerang cutting the tentacles clean off and smacks the monster in the face on the way back

"Hope!"

The boy in question catches his boomerang as it returns to his hands, "I'm not letting you fight this alone, big guy!" Hope declared, to make sure his point was clear he threw his boomerang again, cutting through the sludge with ease

On its way back, the boomerang managed to cut through the sludge that holds the hostage. Snow saw this opportunity when he saw monster's grip become loose and grabs ahold of the hostage's uniform collar trying to rip him out of the sludge Monster's hold

Which was harder as the sludge that held him close to the monster was still strong, until a familiar boy slammed his backpack at the Monster's eye, loosening up the monster's grip off the hostage even more

With that, Snow ripped the hostage and pulled the green boy away from the sludge monster, the monster cried out in anguish as his hostage was ripped away from him

In a last ditch effort, he launched tentacles in an attempt to grab someone near, but the tentacles were shot down before it could reach someone

"Oh, It's serious now" Sazh said with a hint of anger in his tone, a Rigel pistol in hand and its muzzle smoking and drawing another from its holster, his shots left traces of frost on the tip of the tentacles

Snow let out a chuckle and turned to Sazh and Hope and back to the kids he had pulled away from the sludge monster, "Thanks kid, I knew you can do it!" He chuckled before standing up and turning his attention to the monster

"Now take him somewhere safe Kid, let us do the rest", slamming his fists together, he ran up to the monster and strikes the monster with all his might with Ice forming around upon impact

Another strike freezes the monster's body as it let out a shriek of pain as his body turning solid from the ice and from a blast of water

Hope raises his hand and smites the monster with massive thunderstorms, shocking him in multiple places multiple times. Sazh followed suit and shot at the monster and casted Aeroga, the tornado blasted bits of the monster off

The monster screamed as he's slowly decimated from the relentless heavy attacks he had suffered, Snow was about to deliver the last blow but a hulking man came and stole the killing blow to finish the fight

"Thank you, you three for fending off the Villain, but now let me take care of it!" The Hulking man declared, reeling his fist backwards in a rather flashy way

"Detroit!" The Hulking man started, which prompted Snow and the rest to get clear, Snow's eyes widened in realization and ran the other direction

"Time to go!" Sazh said as he hauled Hope out of the potential blast zone

The Hulking man brought his fist downward to the ground with all his might, with a booming voice, he yelled out, "SMASH!"

Upon impact, a massive shockwave blasted, nay, obliterated the sludge monster in an instant, leaving not much but a splatter across the ground and buildings.

He's probably, maybe, definitely dead

Snow was glad that he ran away from the blast zone, if not, he'd doubt that he's alive right now, best case scenario sprawled somewhere on the pavement near something he'd crashed

Letting out a breath of relief, he slowly got up and dusted himself "Yeeesh, a tap on the shoulder would've been a good warning" He was mildly annoyed and turned around to look at the hulking man dubiously, "More importantly, where the hell did he come from?"

"Snow!"

He turned to Hope and Sazh, who was more than ready to leave the site, even gesturing to bail out immediately

He fully understood what they were trying to do, and judging by how almost everyone had their attention to Snow, he decided to talk less, and do more.

And by that, he ran off with Hope and Sazh, even though there were shouts for him to stop, mainly from the officials

\----------

Midoriya Izuku walks alone on the streets back home, getting scolded by some of the heroes, officials, and paramedics for his actions

Sure, slamming a bag into the eye of the monster was kinda reckless and frankly not the brightest idea he's ever had, but what can he do when someone he know was in danger?

"Oi, Deku!" With that alone, Midoriya flinched at the booming voice and turned back to see his (At this point, doubtfully) his childhood friend, judging by how he walks and how he yells, he's pissed

How his heart is still beating without rage induced complication is beyond medical scientist's comprehension

"Ka-Kacchan-"

"I don't need your help back then, and don't even think about me owing you anything! Ya hear me!? You're still the same weak Deku I know and I will make sure you're still the same regardless!" 

He screamed out w as he walks past Midoriya

'He's angry' Midoriya stared at the angry blonde trudging along the road, his words made him slightly dejected, sighing and let his head hang low

He was about to walk back alone, but he hears a motorcycle approaching not far from behind him, which prompted him to turn around

It was Snow, he was riding what seemed to be an intricate custom motorcycle driven at a reasonable speed, and slowed down near the Kid

"Yo, how's it going?" Snow greeted the Kid, the look on the Kid's face said a lot, "Not so well, I take it"

"S-Snow, It was- It was nothing" Midoriya dejectedly replied and continued to walk alone, Snow feels kinda, really?, definitely really bad for seeing the kid so down in the dump, so he speed up a little to match the kid beside him

"Hey kid, kinda late to ask but what's your name?"

"Huh?" Midoriya looked at Snow with a mildly confused expression which was countered by a small smile on Snow's face

"I told you mine earlier, I think it's a bit rude to not know yours" He reasoned, before stopping and prompting the kid to stop for a bit

"My name? It's- It's Midoriya Izuku"

"Midoriya huh?" Snow repeated, a small chuckle rumbled on his throat, "Well, Midoriya, you did great today helping me out that time"

"If it wasn't for you, I don't think I can do much with that monster" He continued, which made Midoriya to look up facing him, "No really, you did"

"...Snow-San, please don't say something like that" Midoriya muttered, Snow let out a confused hum at Midoriya's words

"I've caused you trouble, and I endangered myself and maybe others for what I did back then" He said, hands around the strap of his backpack tightened, "I caused you to worry, and with that, I make the sludge villain slip away from your watch and I-"

He choked on a sob, tears threatening to fall out of the corners of his eyes. Snow saw this and leaps out of his motorcycle to hug the poor kid

"It's okay, a Hero's job is to protect and worry about people", Snow said in a serious, yet calm tone, the kid wrapped in Snow's warm embrace

Midoriya was struck silent, it has been awhile since someone gave him a hug, a genuine warm hug.

"It's okay to make mistakes Kid, I've been there, and from there, we learn how to not make the same mistake again"

Snow let go of him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "So!" He bellowed out standing up, "And from there, We grow stronger" striking various fighting poses, although some of them were rather comical

Midoriya's silence was broken by a chuckle escaping his mouth, which later turned into laughter at Snow's poses

Snow's smile turned into a grin when he saw the kid laughing at his unprompted silliness, "So, feeling better?"

Midoriya wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes as his laughter subsided, "Mm, thank you". Snow was relieved to know he'd felt better

"Thank goodness, anyways, you want me to take you ho-"

"I AM-!" A rather annoyingly boisterous voice boomed out from the corner, after the loud yell, the same hulking man that obliterated the sludge villain suddenly appear in front of the two and strikes a pose

Or rather, his trademark pose

"HERE!"

A brief moment of silence filled the atmosphere, Snow was pretty much struck silent from the hulking man's sudden appearance, while Midoriya's eyes went wider than dinner plates

"A-" he managed to croak out, which sent his whole body vibrating like a phone on silent, "A-A-A-All M-M-M-Might!!!"

The hulking man, All Might -whose name is very odd according to Snow- laughed out heartily, "Young Man, you've been a great help back there, if it weren't for you two, that boy might have gotten in deeper trouble"

Snow rubs the back of his bandanna covered head and his neck, "It's no big deal, I just jump in if someone was in danger" he said

"That's what Heroes do, right? Jump in when there's trouble?"

All Might lets out another hearty laugh, and then glances at the kid, who when he realizes, squeaks and trembles

"Young man, what is your name?" He asked the kid, with just a glance, Snow knew to who the hulking hero was talking to

"Mi-Midoriya I-I-Izuku, Sir!" He blurted out, trembling beyond belief and fixed his posture to an even more uncomfortable.

"Well, Young Midoriya, I have seen you run past everyone to help them rescuing the hostage"

"O-Oh, it was nothing sir!" The boy awkwardly said, "It was a reaction, I jumped in there when I saw someone was in danger.. I couldn't stop myself, I know, I could possibly endanger myself for it-"

"Your body, it moved on its own, no?"

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

"What's this all about, big man?" Snow eyed the hulking man and moved his hands to his hips

"Young Midoriya, your instant reaction gave me some things to think about. You acted on your own without you realizing it, an action heroes possess from the beginning" All Might explained, his ever present smile stretched out on his face -Which made Snow somewhat uneasy, considering how parts of his face was covered with shadows- "Tell me Young man, what is your dream?"

"My dream?" Midoriya hesitantly repeated, one hand gripping the strap of his school bag tightly, "Well, when I was kindergarten, I always wanted to be a hero, but…"

The pause made All Might hum curiously, he moved slightly to focus on Midoriya

"When I was four, I was diagnosed quirkless, so…" All Might didn't expected that, Snow on the other hand didn't show any reaction, mainly because he told him that he can be a hero earlier today

Snow figured out the whole 'Quirk' ordeal quickly -through Hope and Sazh's help-, seeing how society has evolved into a supernatural one, and seeing how quirkless people are treated, he can't help but feel bad about it, and after knowing the kid was basically powerless, he can't help being furious

"...They told me that I can't be a hero because I don't have a quirk, and told me to stop-"

"And that's where they're wrong"

Snow lost the anger he had inside him when All Might interrupted Midoriya, "What do you mean?"

"Young Midoriya, the way you acted opened my eyes, not only you assisted in rescuing the hostage, but you acted like that out of selflessness" He said, walking up to the two, "And I will say this as a Hero-"

Drip

'Oh, Crap!' In an instant, All Might covered his mouth, which attracts the attention of both Snow and Midoriya

"O-Oi, are you okay?" Snow went on high alert in an instant, he was ready to run up to him and give him a hand, "You don't look so good-"

As if on cue, the Symbol of peace started to smoke, doubling over coughing his lungs out. Snow reacted quickly as light green lights briefly flashes around him and extends his hands.

White lights surrounds his hands and flew quickly towards the coughing hero, the lights flashes around the hero's body, or was it someone else's body, the silhouette suggests the latter idea

'Hngk?!' All Might was surprised by the light's rejuvenating effect and felt the moment it reached him, 'This feeling-?', he patted his chest, feeling his old wounds slowly healing.

Now, all he need to do is to assume his muscle form before it's-

The smoke blows over, revealing his rather unhealthy skeleton form, all shrunk and skin and bones, unlike his signature form.

To say that it was a surprise, it was indeed a surprise for both of them. Snow was quick to put two on two together and quickly clasped Midoriya's mouth

The Kid in question looked like he was about to scream

"All Might, was it?" Snow responded first, after recovering from his surprise, "I have a feeling you might wanna explain this whole two forms ordeal to us"

All Might replied by dry coughing before smiling, and laughing awkwardly


	2. Chap. 1: The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! Everybody.
> 
> Here is the new chapter I promised, with a little extra spice in there  
> Hope you guys like this, please leave a kudos or subscribe if you want
> 
> Enjoy.

Snow, All Might and Midoriya were sitting in a booth in a nearby diner, All Might was pretty generous to pay for the food.

Snow was pretty much content with just fries and soda, though All Might insisted that they shouldn't be shy about ordering something other than just fries and sodas. So he relented and had a cheeseburger to go along with the fries and soda.

Midoriya was a harder nut to crack however, he insisted that he's content with just a tall glass of milkshake, Snow had to shove some of his fries to the hero's and the kid's line of sight, and told him they can have some of his fries

All Might was nibbling on the fries Snow shared after he had finished his burger, they were sitting in a place where not a lot of people are around, he cleared his throat to gather Snow and Midoriya's attention, "So, I suppose you two were wondering why I'm in this form?"

The two replied with nods, "Yeah, I ran into enemies that can alter their own forms into bigger ones, but I never ran into one that made them shrink like you" Snow bluntly said, sipping on his soda

"Hmm, yes, I have had multiple encounters with Transformation types, they were quite a handful" All Might mused, chuckling lightly over his heroic escapades, "By the way, I don't think I've learned your name"

Snow lowered the soda and put it on the table, "My name is Snow Villiers" He introduced himself

"A foreigner, no?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

Midoriya was listening to their conversation attentively, his vanilla milkshake slowly drained from the glass in his hand

"Now, about my form" All Might started, "It happened five years ago, there was a villain I had to fight, he was one tough son-of-a-gun, he went down and took my respiratory system and guts along with him"

"Five-? Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?" He queried, he was rather surprised about the fact that one particular event can cause this to the famous Symbol of Peace.

The name "Toxic Chainsaw" alone was pretty much a dead giveaway on why he's super dangerous

"That lowlife? He could never do this to me!" All Might clenched his fist, and lightly commented on how Midoriya had done his homework

"So, whoever you fought that time gravely injured you and nearly cripple you in the process?" Snow chipped in, bringing the straw on his soda cup to his lips, "One hell of a fight back there"

"Yes…" All Might trailed off, clasping his hands together, "The surgery took a toll on me, and limited my hero work to three hours a day…"

"But, those focused energies you sent out to me…" All Might absentmindedly patted his left side, "I can feel it reenergizing me, almost… Revitalising" he added with a faint smile

"Oh, you mean the Cure worked on you?" Snow blurted out, "Wasn't expecting that to work, but guess we know now" Snow muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck

All Might and Midoriya fell silent for a moment until All Might cleared his throat to gather their attention, "I noticed that you, and your friends back there were using your quirks illegally and participated in an act of vigilantism, but-"

"Whoa, wait, Snow-san," Midoriya turned to Snow at a pace that may or may not snap a neck in an instant, "I thought you said that you were a hero?"

"Ahh…" Snow trailed nervously, and avoided Midoriya's eyes, "About that, I uh…" a nervous chuckle escaped his throat and grimaced

"Don't worry, Mr. Villiers, I won't report you. You did assist the heroes in rescuing the hostage and kept the villain at bay until proper heroes came to take care of the situation" All Might assured Snow, who took an exhale of relief upon the news

"And speaking of the rescue earlier," All Might turned to the kid with a stern expression, "Young Midoriya"

Midoriya slightly jolted when his name was called, by the shriveled form of the No.1 Hero of Japan no less, "Y-Yes, sir!"

"Kid, we need to do something about your nervousness if I'm being honest" Snow commented, ruffling Midoriya's hair, "You said you wanted to be a Hero right? Then we need to work on your reactions"

"But don't worry, I'll help you with that" Snow joyfully added, a smile stretched on his face, "But for now, leave all the fighting to us. Unless you can't help yourself and slam your bag into someone's face again" He joked.

"U-Uh, sorry about that, I won't-"

"I'm joking Kid, I'd told you back then, you helped me rescuing that blonde kid" Snow chirped, patting Midoriya on the shoulder

"About that," All Might interjected, "Young Midoriya, I wanted to thank you, and I also have a proposal for you"

Both hummed in response, Snow was rather curious on what he's got to offer while Midoriya was wide eyed on what All Might said

"Without you, or Mr. Villiers and his friends actions, I'd be nothing more than fake muscles and false idol" He said, his tone were serious and sincere, hands clasped into each other and brought up to his chin, "With that, I wanted to thank you"

"O-Oh, that…" Midoriya tried to interject, but he felt slightly guilty over the situation as he lowered his head "It was… all my fault to begin with, I got in the way even though I'm quirkless, I-"

"Midoriya," Snow sternly said, slamming the soda cup to the table, "What did I say? It's okay, we did something bad and we learn from it, sometimes from there we gain something more"

"Exactly!"

Both of them turned their attention to All Might, who lightly smiled, "Of all the people at the scene, it was you, a timid boy who acted first, you spurred me into action"

"Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children! Many of them claimed that their body moved before they could even think"

'Badum'

Midoriya put his hands on his chest, and tears started to well up in his eyes. Snow placed his hands on his shoulder to provide a semblance of support

"That's what happened to you back there, yes?"

'Badum'

"...Yes!" Midoriya croaked slowly, he looked up to All Might who smiled wide and Snow smiled all the same. He has some ideas on where this is going

"And with that, I have a strong belief that you can be a hero"

\-----

All Might and Midoriya were walking around the residential district, and chatting around hero works and bits of the kid's life, he even shared his notes with All Might -Who is both impressed and rather creeped out about the notes he wrote-

"Young Midoriya, The moment I saw you in action was when I knew you're worthy"

There was a pause in between the three, Midoriya looked to All Might with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"...Your time is running short, isn't it?" Snow said with a slight grimace on his face, "From hearing your story back at the Diner, I can see why you wanted him to have it"

"Snow-? What do you mean?" Midoriya turned to Snow, and then All Might… And back to Snow and vice versa in complete confusion

"This concerns my quirk," All Might said with all seriousness he can muster, "The media likes to take guess about my quirk, they either went with 'Power boost' or 'Super strength', I usually avoid questions like that during interviews by making jokes"

He wiped the spilling blood off his mouth. Seems the Cure spell from earlier didn't heal him fully, but then again the internal injuries were pretty ugly and it would take much more than just Cure Spells

"Because All Might, 'The Symbol of Peace'," All Might slicked his wilted hair back, "Has to come off as a natural born hero"

"But my quirk, it was passed down to me like the Olympic torch," He declared, and looked at Midoriya, "My question is, will you try to accept my power?"

"Wait-?! Passed… Down?! To you?!" Midoriya was utterly flabbergasted by the revelation, the source of All Might's power, was given to him.

"Wa-Wait a second- So that mean-" with that, Midoriya went on and muttered up a storm, letting some information slip from his mouth while theorizing the history of All Might's quirk.

"K-Kid, you're muttering up a storm, you okay?" Snow sweatdropped at the Kid's frantic muttering, it felt rather concerning for him to see a kid going at least a sixty kilometers per hour muttering theories and stuff.

Midoriya quickly clamped his mouth and profusely apologized, wide-eyed at Snow for his habit to slip unconsciously

"Young Midoriya, I may have secrets, but I never lie," All Might calmly said, "It is true what I said, I have the ability to transfer my power to another person, this quirk I inherited, 'One for All'."

"One… For all?"

"If you don't mind me putting it in the way I understand, your powers were cultivated from the previous holder and then passed down to another for them to hone and refine it, and then you pass it down to another you deem worthy" Snow chipped in, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of silence between the three, the other two looked at him wide eyed at Snow, "What? Once you've heard a story or two about how a legendary Hero passed down his legacy to a selfless citizen to continue it, it's bound to get stuck in your head" He defended.

All Might chuckled a little, Midoriya was shocked to say the least. The way Snow said it makes him question a few things.

Mainly himself.

"But why me?" He croaked, "I mean, all this, but why me?"

"I've been looking for a successor for awhile now," All Might started, "And I believed that you are worthy of it"

"From what you have told me about yourself, you may be a quirkless boy, a mere hero fanboy" All Might pressed on, a grin stretched on his face, "But back there, you were more heroic than anyone else in the scene!"

"But of course, it depends on you, My boy, What do you say?"

Midoriya frantically wiped the tears that were welling in his eyes, he thought of it for a moment.

All Might poured out his secrets and asked him, of all lucky bastards out there, to be his successor. Snow showed some support for him when no one was there to give him once, in his eyes, Snow is a hero all the same.

He has no reason to decline, when will another chance like this appear out of thin air?

"Yes, I accept!" He cried out, All Might was relieved to see that he had found a successor to take up his mantle.

"A quick answer," All Might stated, but now for the hard part, "I expected nothing less"

All Might told them his plan to train and shape Midoriya up, and even requested Snow's help to be better prepared. Midoriya listed off the plans made for another day, and made a mental note to get some sports wear.

Midoriya's seriousness was shattered the moment he glanced at the horizon, "Wait, It's sunset?!" He cried out loud, "I-I have to get home! My Mom will get worried if I come home late!"

"You want me to take you home?" Snow offered, "I can take you home quick with Shiva"

"Shiva-?"

"My motorcycle."

\-----

Snow had reached where Midoriya had led him to, The Kid was sitting behind him, holding on for his own safety while riding Shiva.

Midoriya may not know motorcycles that much, but after riding with Snow, he might think about getting a bicycle to get around places quickly

"Well Kid, see ya around," Snow said as he grabs the throttle handle and twisted it, "Stay outta trouble, ya hear"

"Wa-Wait!"

"Hmm?" Snow turned his head at the green boy and tilted it to the side, "What's up?"

"I-" Midoriya croaked for a bit, and looked at Snow in the eye, "I just wanted to say, Thank you, for saving me and for making me believe in myself"

Snow smiled in response, "That's what heroes do, saving people and bring them up when they're down"

"I guess you're right," Midoriya nervously chuckled, "But, will I get to see you again?"

"Don't worry, I'm always around" Snow replied, twisting the throttle and nodded at Midoriya, "See ya around kid!"

Snow turned Shiva around and zoomed away in a wheelie before turning a corner and disappear from Midoriya's sight

Midoriya quickly turned around and hopped up a few flights of stairs with a small smile on his face.

When he opened the door to his house, his mother bursted in and nearly tackled him. She was worried for her boy when he came home later than usual.

Just another day passed by.

\-----

Later that night, Izuku wrote a new entry for his Hero notes along with a drawing in the entry.

_ Snow Villiers _

_ Vigilante? _

_ A foreigner? _

_ Quirk: Unknown _

_ Lights surrounds him upon activation, different lights indicates a different role _

_ Blue lights: The ability to manipulate elements in form of projectiles or augments his physical attacks _

_ Green lights (Cure?): the ability to manipulate energy to heal? _

_ Strength: his quirk seems to be versatile for any kind of situations, like a massive fire or quickly dispatch villains in quick succession, -Need more data _

_ Weakness: unknown -Need more data _

_ Note: The first person who helped me and supported me, helped me believed in myself to be a hero _

Next to the written data was a crude sketch of Snow, and wrote along some notes around his gears

And made one point about a tattoo on his forearm with notes surrounding it

_ Gang Tattoo? _

_ An intricate tattoo, it looks like some sort of evil eye from a certain point _

He scratches his head writing this entry, and decided to tuck in for the night

In his sleep, Midoriya wasn't having a sweet dream.

\-----

_ In the dark space, Midoriya felt like he was floating- nay, he felt like sinking down in a dark void. _

_ He flailed around and looked around the void, the moment he looked up, he saw a face coming down from above him followed by numerous church bells ringing. _

_ It wasn't a face he'd known, but it was a face that sent shivers down his spine, it looked at him with judgment in its hollow eye, before Midoriya knew it, luminous tentacles managed to grab ahold of all of him, a painful sensation coursing through his body. _

_ What made him want to scream was the agonizing sensation on his right forearm. He fought as hard as he could to force himself out of its grasp. _

_ Flashes of Imagery burned through his mind the longer he was in its hold. _

_ One was centered around a silhouette of a hulking man and another with hands around his body, one was of a ghostly figure with streaks flying around, one with a man with furious fire on his hand, and one was with a man with an oversized right arm marching towards him. _

_ Along with several other imagery rapidly flashing through his eyes. _

_ "W-Wha-?!" _

_ Before he knew it, the tentacles released him from its vice, letting Izuku sink deeper into the dark abyss, the tolling bells echoed in his head and slowly fading out. _

_ The face that had been watching him, retreats into the darkness above him. _

\-----

Midoriya jolted awake, gasping for air and shot up from his bed. The soft light illuminating his room suggests that he woke up early in the morning

'What was that dream?' He thought, he felt his body ache nearly everywhere and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and absentmindedly rubs his right forearm

After rubbing his forearm, he glanced at it and saw something that's definitely not normal.

It was a tattoo, sitting perfectly on his forearm. And not just any tattoo.

It was the same tattoo that Snow had on his left forearm

"What the-?!" He screamed out, and quickly clamped his mouth shut from possibly disturbing his mother, or the neighbors.

"Izuku?" His mother called out knocking at his door, startling Izuku and successfully tearing his focus from the tattoo on his forearm.

"Are you awake? I made breakfast".

"U-Uh," He trailed off, while frantically looking for something to cover the new tattoo he knew he didn't get, "Yeah, be right down there"

Silence flooded the atmosphere momentarily before his mother broke it, "Okay," She spoke, soft steps from behind the door indicated she's walking away from his door, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

The second he couldn't hear any footsteps from behind his door, Izuku scrambled for a long sleeve shirt to cover up the tattoo, muttering about something under his breath

Oh boy, what a way to start the day, eh?


	3. Chap. 2: Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I was a bit busy with College and stuff, so I have little time to write this, but nonetheless
> 
> Enjoy

Lightning Farron, the name alone can strike fear into the hearts of recruits in Guardian Corps, mainly because of her strictness when handling her subordinates and her unapproachable icy aura she emanates.

And her strength and swiftness to kick down whoever's cocky enough to think challenging her, authority and strength wise, was a good idea, it's even worse when she's ticked off.

Today had to be one of those days.

She glared at Snow, who was grovelling before her, mostly because Snow had to go and play the hero yesterday. It's all over the News, and it didn't help that Sazh and Hope also took part in playing Hero.

Thankfully, Sazh and Hope had it easy as they ran away after defeating the Flan-Monster-Thing, however Hope ended up being told to stay in the hideout until Light calms down.

Right now, Serah and Sazh -With the former forced into complying- are the ones who were currently out for the moment, presumably job hunting in order to have something that is not Sanctum Military ration bars they nicked from Eden Posts they had to get through.

Lightning's eye twitched in annoyance at Snow, she knew him from the inside out like an open book. She was not surprised, only annoyed when she heard that he made a promise to a stranger and someone that can be considered a celebrity in this world.

To top it all off, Snow needed some help that only Lightning Farron herself can provide. Agility, dexterity, and pretty much basic combat techniques.

"...Let me get this straight, you want me," Lightning gestured her hands to herself, to make her question somewhat more clear, "To help you," She gestured to the grovelling man before her who rose up slightly to look up to see her in the eye, "Train a kid you rescued yesterday?"

Snow chuckled nervously, "Well, you see-"

"The powerless kid you told can be a hero with enough training and recklessly help you by doing something he shouldn't? Hope and Sazh had told me everything"

"Of course they would…" Snow said under his breath, turning his sight back to meet with Light's glare, "Uh- Yeah, about that, you see-"

"Get up," In an instant, Snow got up to his feet, Light crossed her arms and glanced to the side, she was chewing Snow out for his actions and his constant meddlings playing hero.

The Yun approached Light while she was barking at Snow. While she didn't exactly get the full picture, she can, however, try to convince Light to go with him.

"C'mon, Sunshine," Oerba Yun Fang drawled, teasingly poke Light in the cheek, "Lighten up, would ya? It's nice to go out a bit and taste the sunlight and stretch our limbs"

Arm draped over Lightning's shoulder and a shit eating grin plastered on her face, giggling as she pokes Lightning in the cheek, "You know, if you don't want to go, I could go-"

"You're staying here, Fang" Lightning interjected, shrugging Fang's arm off her shoulder, a giggle was heard from beside her.

"Oh, taking the initiative now, are we?" Fang grinned, which annoys Lightning to the core everytime she sees it, "You know, you could just take us with you for training"

She has a small point, they've been cooped up in their hideout for a little too long, their combat skills might have gotten rusty. And Light made it clear that fighting inside the hideout is strictly prohibited, as it may damage everything they had set up.

Lightning mulled over the facts a little bit, they're gonna need a medic for training, in case there will be injuries along the way, Light herself is a Medic, but her healing capability was definitely not on par with Hope and Vanille's.

She could bring either Hope or Vanille as the acting medical personnel, but the problem is Dajh, Sazh's son that got sucked along with them. Someone had to watch him if everyone tagged along.

Speaking of the kid, Dajh came in running and laughing with Hope and Vanille chasing after him, while occasionally hiding behind things bigger than him and dodging both Hope and Vanille

She sighed at the thoughts in her head, shaking her head in dismay over the facts that were addressed in her mind. "Fine," she relented, turning to the lanky woman with something of a glare, " Fang, summon Bahamut."

\-----

To say it was quite a shock when Snow said he'd brought friends with him was an understatement, mainly because they were riding a wyvern and carrying assortments of weapons with them, which only existed in fantasies, and not in real life.

After the initial shock fades away, Snow and All Might begin Midoriya's training. An unorthodox method of training, if Snow was being honest.

Snow watches Midoriya pulling a huge fridge with All Might in his hero form sitting on top of it with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms.

"No offense, All Might, but this is not a way to build up muscles" Snow said skeptically, "I mean, I get that you need some muscle in the kid's body, but couldn't we do something that's not tying ropes around the kid and pulling some heavy junk?"

"With a gigantic man sitting on top of it" Lightning flatly added, clearly unamused, and somewhat furious at All Might's 'Training' method.

With that, Midoriya slipped on the sand with a muffled 'thud', he was later helped up by Vanille, "Why am I dragging these across the beach anyway?" He asked tiredly.

"Because, like Snow said, you're an ill suited vessel" the laughter coming from his throat were replied by cries of disbelief from Midoriya.

"But you said that I was worthy earlier!?!" He cried out of despair, slumping on the ground and wailed. Vanille tried her best to help Midoriya out.

"Your body, I mean your body isn't ready!" All Might reiterated, hopping off the fridge and approaching the two, Midoriya and Vanille looked at the approaching Hero with confused expressions.

"Why exactly?" Vanille asked the hulking hero as she stood up.

"My quirk, One for All, binds the physical strength of many people into one!" All Might explained, his ever present smile gleams inappropriately with the explanation, "Your limp noodle body is not ready yet, if you receive it with your current condition, your limbs would pop right off!"

"My what would WHAT?!" Midoriya screamed in horror, his face was pale from the revelation and hugged his arms.

"That's a horrific way to explain the drawbacks," Fang flatly commented, kicking some junk pile out of boredom, "But it makes sense if you think about it"

"Yeah… Your body would collapse on itself when you force a great power into it," Snow grimaced at the thought, "So let's not focus on the bad things and work on building your body for now, okay?"

Snow patted Midoriya on the shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up, "You got this!" He flashes a grin to reassure him.

"Mm!" Vanille bounced up with a sunny smile on her face, "You can do it!" She cheerfully said

Lightning crossed her arms and smiled softly, "And that's why, we're here to help you," She said looking at the scrawny kid, "You said you wanted to be a hero, right?"

"Y-Yeah" Midoriya slowly said, turning to the pink-haired woman.

"Then we'll start with shaping you up," Lightning said, looking at the junk scattered across the beach, hand on her hip, "After that, we'll teach you basic combat, CQC would be enough for the moment"

"S-See queue-?" Midoriya questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Close Quarter Combat" Fang answered, "We'll train you how to fight hand-to-hand, that'll help you a bit"

Under her breath, Fang muttered something about training him to use a weapon or something.

Midoriya's expression changed to a solemn one taking in all of the sudden help he'd received to reach his goals, having the newfound resolve with all the support, he teared up a little before wiping them off his eyes. "Alright, I will be under your care" He bowed in gratitude.

Snow and Fang replied in a near chorus, saying things that went along the line of 'Don't mention it' and 'No problem'.

Light, however, saw the bandages on his right arm, and he didn't seem to display any sign of pain, not even a wince after wiping his tears with it aggressively, "What happened to your arm?" She asked aloud.

Midoriya jolted up when she asked about the wraps around his arm, in reflex he hid it behind him and tried to come up with a lie.

"O-Oh! This was nothing" He frantically said while waving his other hand in the same panic, "I got scratched that day, that's all"

"Kid, if you told me about that last time we'd met, I would've healed it real quick" Snow remarked bobbing around left and right to look around the kid, "Although, I don't remember any injury, or seen any around you…"

"Ack-! I-It's Okay!" Midoriya quickly rebutted, "We should go back training, Yeah! let's go back to training!"

Lightning isn't one to pry, mostly because she has the subtlety of a Havoc Skytank to actually approach something that she feels like something purposefully hidden, her only response for the moment was knitting her eyebrows together and narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, but if your injury gets worse, you come to us," Lightning warned him, Snow glanced at her, he has a feeling that she learned to let go after Serah's confession at her birthday and how to be less stern and caring towards younger people, "Got it?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Midoriya could actually straighten his spine into a perfect line if he wasn't so stiff.

The training -All Might's words- according to the No.1 Hero consists of… Well, hauling junk from one pile to a truck for disposal. All Might explained that being a hero is not all about fame and glory, but sometimes it's about volunteer work, regardless of how unglamorous it is.

"This is the First step," All Might laid his hand on top of a broken fridge and mustered his strength to crush it in one go, "On your path to becoming a Hero!"

Midoriya looked at All Might, he does understand the reason for cleaning the beach. "My first step is…" he croaked and turned to the junkyard of a beach he's in right now, "Cleaning up!?" He cried out, "All of this?!"

"Kid, Midoriya, you want to get into U.A, Right?" All Might asked the kid.

Lightning turned to the Hero with a raised eyebrow, "U.A?" She queries

"Yes," All Might turned to the sergeant, "U.A is one of the most prestigious Hero schools in Japan, and their hero course is arguably the toughest one there is", The Hero explained.

"Realistically, it is not possible to get there for someone who's quirkless," All Might solemnly said, "It's sad but true, reality's like that oftentimes."

Midoriya did a quick count in his head on how much time he had left until U.A's Entrance exam, it became a mutter storm of thoughts and calculations about how much time he had in his hands to bulk up.

Snow patted the kid on his shoulder, "Don't worry Kid, We'll help you get there," he said reassuringly, "We'll train you too along the way, right Sis?" He turned to Lightning, who huffed in response.

"For now, we should focus on building your body," Lightning said, running her hand on a rusty junk as she walked forward and muttered something under her breath, "I don't think your body is in the right shape to start yet."

"Fear not, Young Midoriya!" All Might bellowed out, whipping out a stack of paper pinched between his fingers, "I have designed a plan to get you in shape fast!"

"With this regimen I designed, you will-"

_ Yoink! _

Fang snatched the paper stack from All Might's fingers and skimmed through the plans he designed, Snow and Vanille looked over her shoulder to read the regimen.

She hummed amusedly at the plan, even Snow was somewhat interested in the idea the hero had, "Looks solid," Fang commented, turning her head to the Hulking Hero, "You thought this through, huh?"

"Well, yes, I had to put some thought to it before I-"

Snow plucked the papers from Fang's hand and read the plans written there, nodding his head as he skimmed through it.

The papers were later given to Midoriya, who had held it rather nervously, mumbling through the schedules, he noticed that All Might had added basic combat training with Snow in there.

All Might cleared his throat and gestures to bring the Group a little closer, "As I was saying, this training regimen was designed to help Young Midoriya build his body and clean the beach up, and then some," He explained, "I have put enough thought to put Mr. Villiers for basic combat training, but after I heard that he would bring his friends to train, I did not expect them to be experienced fighters, or well equipped for such..."

"Anyways, I won't lie, this is going to be tough," All Might whispered to Midoriya, "Can you do it!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Midoriya nervously cried out, "I-I know that I will have to work harder than anyone else to make it…!"

Midoriya wasted no time trying to haul the junk from one pile to the truck, Snow and Vanille tried their best to implore him to get the smaller stuff first then move up on to the bigger ones.

Fang and Lightning then had a discussion about Midoriya's training, Lightning elected to train his reflexes and reactions before moving up to hand-to-hand combat, Fang volunteered to train him for armed combat.

Even when discussing the training regimen, Lightning can't really shake away the unsettling feeling she had for Midoriya's bandages. Surely someone who had common sense wouldn't actually force themself into an arguably hardcore exercise with a wounded arm.

Dammit, now she felt a sense of deja vu…

"-Look out!" Snow cried out, his hand reached out to Midoriya as a pile of junk tilted over the kid threatening to bury him under all the junk it had.

In an instinct, the kid put his arms up in an attempt to block the falling junk, unknown to him a bright yellow light surrounds him briefly.

Fang and Light snapped to the commotion to see Midoriya's attempt to block the falling junk and a bright yellow light circling around him.

The junk pile topples over him, kicking up dust in the process forcing everyone around to cover up their eyes. In a surge of panic, Fang and Light rushed towards where Midoriya was standing.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might cried out, the dust cloud obscuring everyone's visual of Midoriya, they couldn't see Midoriya, but there was a glowing figure standing in there.

"What happened?!" Light screamed, covering her face from the dust.

"The pile just toppled over him when he's trying to clear some around it!" Vanille replied, changing her paradigm as green lights circling around her.

The clouds cleared after, with Midoriya standing among the junk that had fallen on him, arms crossed above his face in some form of protection.

Snow was about to charge in and dig him out of the rubble, but one thing from Midoriya had made him stop.

He was glowing, similar to one ability he often used.

Midoriya was standing still with Steelguard warding off most of the damage he would have taken.

Everyone gaped at the sight of Midoriya glowing and took less damage than he should, which was a relief but raises some questions and confirms Lightning's suspicion.

Midoriya opened one eye to see if he's still alive or pinned beneath the rubble, only to see his arms in front of his face scratch free and somehow glowing.

His eyes cracked open wide and and begin to check himself for any superficial damage that he definitely do not need.

A choked noise came from Snow as he stumbles slightly and charged ahead towards Midoriya, "Midoriya!" He cried out, snapping the others out of the trance.

Midoriya whipped his head towards Snow, who cleared out the rubbles around him, "You okay?! Were you hurt?!"

"N-No, I mean, not… really, I think…" Midoriya quickly replied, furiously shaking his hands to convince Snow that he's fine without a scratch.

Snow did a quick look at Midoriya, looking for any kind of injury or a sort, he thanked whichever God that's not some Fal'Cie that he's fine.

Unfortunately, not everyone was easily convinced as Lightning and Fang ran up to Midoriya and the latter grabbed his bandaged arm rather forcefully, causing the kid to yelp at the action.

"O-Oi, Wait, What are you-!?" Snow tried to intervene when Fang and Light started to remove Midoriya's bandages, but quickly cut off by the sight he'd prefer not to see on anyone else.

A Pulse l'Cie brand on his forearm.

"Y-Young Midoriya?"

"H-How-?!"

Lightning turned to the scared kid whose arm she held, "You got a lot to explain, Kid" She harshly said, scoffing at the kid's attempt to hide the brand.

This is like Serah all over again...

  
  
  



	4. Chap. 3: Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, mostly because I'm a bit short on ideas
> 
> And I am ALIVE!!  
> just busy with life and constant brain shortage
> 
> Sorry for the wait
> 
> Enjoy

It has been a day after nearly everyone helping him knows that he has another power under his sleeve, quite literally so to speak.

Sitting on his desk with one foot tapping impatiently, Midoriya's pencil flew across the page of his Hero book writing about what he had learned from Snow's friends -and his sister?-, muttering in a speed that can no doubt outrace the fastest vehicle the world could build.

One fortunate thing comes with unfortunate means when he learned the meaning of the mark on his forearm.

Fang and Vanille had explained to Midoriya what the mark is for and what it carried along, he saved himself from the toppling junk yesterday afternoon with magical enhancement.

He didn't believe it in an instant, until he remembered that Snow and his friends showed up on the back of a wyvern earlier yesterday.

Dammit, he had a lot on his plate already. From the U.A entrance exam to bulking up to hold One for All, and now the whole l'Cie and Magic business.

'10 Months…' He thought, a hand over his mouth with one finger twitching under his nose, eyes practically bore holes in his book, 'I have 10 Months of training with All Might and Lightning…'

His furious writings goes on as he dwells on the fact that he's on borrowed time or a sort, hinted by Fang and Lightning -Whom didn't seem to be the types to beat around the bush and goes to strangle whatever's in the proverbial bush- when they explain what the tattoo means.

~~~~~

_ "I- I-" He choked on his words coming up with a sensible answer for Lightning's question, it didn't help when the Lady in question was practically glaring daggers -Nay, longswords- at the kid. _

_ "W-Wait just a minute here, Sis," Snow interjected quickly and put himself between the Kid and Lightning, "I'm pretty sure the kid can explain," He turned his Midoriya, who went pale and blank faced from Lightning's signature glare, "Kid?" _

_ "Vanille." Fang signaled the Stand-By Medical personnel -The equivalent of it, anyway- to cast Curaja. _

_ "Yes" Vanille waved her hand, casting bolts of light seeking its target. _

_ The lights reached Midoriya, unleashing a flare of rejuvenating aura, akin to a renewed man free from the plague that ails him most. The next bolts that reached him healed the scratches and other injuries and snapped him back to reality. _

_ "Kid? Can you hear me?" Snow snapped his fingers in front of Midoriya's face, "Hello, Takoba Beach to Midoriya!" _

_ Midoriya shook his head quickly and stared at Snow, stuttered words spilled out of his mouth coming up for a hasty response _

_ "You okay?" Snow checked on him, "Any other places injured?" The trench coated man shook him left and right to see if there's any other injuries on the kid. _

_ "I- I'm fine, Snow-San," Midoriya answered, giving Snow some relief as he exhaled and stopped shaking him, and muttered something about scaring him. _

_ Midoriya himself was quite confused on how he's not, well, hospitalized would be fitting if not dead under the pile of rusting junk. Looking at his hands, the glow subsides not long after the collapse, the tattoo on his forearm shimmers slightly, leaving him even more confused. _

_ His arm was grappled by Fang, eyeing on the symbol he was certain saw on the woman's right bicep. _

_ Now that he thought of it, Snow and Fang had the same symbol tattooed on their arm. _

_ "Kid, where'd you get this?!" Fang's voice was laced with subtle panic, she remembered that there's no Fal'Cie in this world, not that she knew of, at least. _

_ "I- I don't know," Midoriya lowly replied, "I woke up one day with that on my arm" _

_ "What does this symbol mean, anyway?" _

_ ~~~~~ _

"...l'Cies are beings chosen by divine entities and blessed with powers along with a Focus to fulfill…" Midoriya muttered, furiously scribbling on his notes, "...Most cases, l'Cies are chosen to serve the entity's will unwillingly…"

His muttering continues to flood the quiet atmosphere in the classroom, along with his relentless scratching on his head and rapid fire scribbles, which attracts his fellow peer's attention, and the teacher's too...

"Hey, Midoriya," The teacher extends his hand and chops the Boy's head, prompting the boy to clamp his mouth shut with a yelp, "Did you hit your head during that villain attack?"

Most of his classmates snickered at Midoriya's unintentional antics, some commented and joked about his dream to attend U.A which they claim is unlikely.

'I forgot,' Midoriya grimaced behind his mouth-barrier, 'I forgot about studying for the entrance exam!'

Among the little jeers from his classmates, one particular person looked at him with narrowed bitterness.

\-----

Days had passed from both school and his training, All Might had pushed him as hard as he could, to the point it might be considered overboard, thankfully Snow and Hope were in tow to make sure the kid wasn't going to die from overwork himself.

The next training was hand-to-hand combat, Snow had taken slightly easy on the kid and gave him some pointers on how to throw a punch properly.

While he's at it, he also taught the kid the basics of Combat oriented paradigms, which was very straightforward, according to him.

Of course, Fang and Lightning joined in on watching the Kid's training, and become a moral support of a sort

"Alright, Kid," Snow started, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, letting yellow lights briefly engulf him before putting his feet apart in a battle stance, "I want you to hit me with your Commando attack."

Midoriya stared at him blankly, "My what?"

"Your best attack, hit me with all you got!" Snow said out loud, "Come on, hit me with your best shot!", his ever-present grin stretched on his face.

His hand waved for Midoriya to come attack him, encouraging him to give his best shot.

Midoriya put himself in a loose boxing stance, there was a spark in his eyes, a small one, but it seems to keep growing.

With all the scream he could muster, Midoriya ran up to Snow one arm reeled back and punched his guarded stance.

_ Thwack! _

Midoriya's balled fist came in contact with Snow's Steelguard, albeit pathetically. He repeated his action over and over again but came across the same result.

Snow frowned at Midoriya's attempts, and dropped his arms to the sides as his Steelguard faded, 'Did he not use his Commando?' Snow thought, raising one eyebrow and one hand on his chin, 'Come to think of it, I didn't see him changing his paradigm'

Midoriya hunched over catching his breath, looking at one of his hands, 'Why?'

"You okay, Kid?" Snow walked towards the kid, "This might take awhile to get used to, so don't worry"

"Let's take a breather for a moment"

Snow escorted Midoriya to the side for a moment and offered a bottle of water, "We got a lot of work to do, Kid" Snow breathed out, "I think we need to teach you how to use magic later." He thought out loud.

Midoriya flexes his hands and stares at it intently, 'How did I do it last time?', He thought, 'I protected myself using it, but why can't I use it to fight?'.

"Oi"

Midoriya snapped back to reality when Snow snapped his fingers in front of him, "Let's go back training, yeah?" He said, popping his back and rolled his shoulders as he went into the makeshift ring they made.

"Uh, Snow-San," Midoriya called out, prompting the bigger man to look back, "Is, is it okay to learn how to use magic now?"

Snow thought about it for a moment, Fang's there with them along with Lightning, maybe it's a good idea to teach the kid how to channel magic around him first and how to utilize it later, "Sure thing, Kid"

Snow marched up to Fang and Lightning, who were sparring against each other. Lightning's swift swipes and strikes of her gunblade clashed against Fang's bladed spear, sparks flew off as Fang parried and blocked her strikes.

With all the strength she could muster, Lightning drove her gunblade into an upward slash, forcing Fang to stumble and made an opening for follow-up attacks.

Fang compensates her lost stance and quickly spun around with her spear sticking out for a wide sweep aimed at Lightning's legs, only to hit nothing as Lightning backflipped away from the counterattack attempt.

Fang's eyes widened at Lightning's leap away from her sweep and watches as she charges in with her gunblade primed in her hand, A growl came out of her throat as she swings her gunblade up for diagonal strikes and roundhouse kicked Fang backwards, refusing to let up she slashed Fang widely twice with a follow-up gunshot keeping her balance off.

Lightning slammed her foot by a backflip kick and peppered Fang with a roundhouse kick, a wide side-slash followed and hit its mark, throwing her weight onto her blade, Lightning performed spinning slashes and finishes off with a precision shot at Fang that threw her skidding away backwards, if not for her spear acting as an anchor to keep herself from falling on her arse.

Lightning corrected her stance after her relentless onslaught of blows, left arm lifted slightly and her right gripping her gunblade tightly and pointed slightly downwards on her side.

Fang steadied herself and evened her breath, a smile crept into her face as red lights shimmered around her, "Here we go!" She grinned, lifting her spear from the ground and ran as fast as she could before leaping into the air with her spear reeled back beside her head.

"Eat this!" She cried out as she brought her spear down upon Lightning, who was wide eyed at Fang's aerial attack. Lightning rolled away from Fang's spear and the following blast, retaliating with diagonal sweeps parrying Fang's spearpoint while rebalancing herself from the blast.

Both parried one another's attacks as if they were dancing -If there were some kind of dance that involve both parties wielding dangerous weapons actually exist- Fang spun her spear above her head along with her body while as Lightning redirected the sweeps with her blade and ducked down and kept range between them.

Lightning decided to end this game and rushed up to her, dodging a spin of Fang's spear and bringing her Gunblade to the lanky woman's neck, Fang returned the gesture and pointed her spear to Lightning's throat. Both Of them scoffed at the result of their spar, "Not bad" Lightning flatly said, hiding her impression.

"You're not too shabby yourself, love" Fang cheekily replied, a grin stretched across her face as the women brought their weapons down and holster them, "Good Spar".

Lightning returned the gesture and smirked slightly, "Good spar".

"Now that you two had finished sparring,"

The two women quickly turned to the voice, Snow was sitting cross legged watching the spar, Midoriya on the other hand was scribbling notes in his reference book.

"I Think we should train the Kid how to use basic combat magic"

The two women turned to each other, Fang's signature smirk crept on her face whereas Lightning's scowl disagrees on what's on Fang's mind.

"Yeah sure/I'll help you with it"

The chorus threw them aback, but not Snow, He heard from Serah about her Sister's and the older Oerban's competitiveness.

"Well, this is kind of interesting" Snow mused, resting his head on one fist.

Midoriya can't help but feel scared about what's to come


	5. Chap. 4: Eidolon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD YET, JUST HAD A ROADBLOCK
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy

"Okay, remember what we've taught you," Snow clenched his fists, stance wide and steady to give himself a stable footing, "Focus your magic, and manifest them into an attack"

In the past 4 months, Midoriya has been honing his magic abilities with Snow and the rest, All Might pushed him to build his body so it would be able to withstand One for All.

The Kid was put under the watchful eyes of Lightning and All Might, the former was watching more intently, when asked about it, Serah would say it was probably from her Drill Sergeant days.

All Might was certainly worried about a few things, mainly because the kid's body building regimen was almost abandoned in favour of combat training, he fears that Midoriya's body can't handle the immense force One for All contains upon receiving it.

Midoriya threw strikes at Snow's Steelguard formation, while it did less damage in this form, the big man can confidently say that the kid is getting better at both fistfight and controlling his magic, the grin hiding behind his arms grew wider as Midoriya's blows hit its marks.

To top it all off, the magic Midoriya had channeled into his strikes manifested into lightning sparks, flames, and a freezing touch of frost upon contact. Drilled in his head, Midoriya jumped backwards away from Snow's reach and went back into a fighting stance.

Lightning smiled in a satisfied manner seeing Midoriya getting better with his paradigms, she tried to teach him how to use weapons once, he's not exactly an excellent swordsman from the get-go, so she's gonna save those lessons for later use.

Snow lowered his hands as his Steelguard wears off, a proud smirk made its way to his face seeing how far the kid had gone, "Alright, let's take five" Snow announced and walked to the side, prompting Midoriya to get off his stance and follow suit.

"Well Kid, you're getting better," Snow commended as he passes a bottle of water to Midoriya "And you're getting better using your magic, so I can confidently say that you're strong enough to be a hero", he said, unscrewing the bottle cap and shotguns the water inside.

Midoriya looked at Snow with wide, glossy eyes, and a somber smile crept into his face as he looked down, "Thanks so much, Snow-San," he paused for a moment, "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Snow hummed, looking at Midoriya as he screwed the cap of his water bottle back on tight, "What is it?"

"I-"

_ Riiiiiiiiiing! _

The sudden noise from Midoriya's pocket startled both men on their feet, Midoriya fumbled about fishing his phone out of his pocket, seeing the alarm screen he realized he was minutes away until school had started.

The horror was, it was snoozed about five minutes ago.

"Ah-!" Midoriya hastily grabbed his stuff and stuffed them into his school bag on the side, "I'm late for school!" He cried out.

"You want me to take you there?" Snow offered, putting a hand on his brand, just seconds away from bringing his Eidolith out.

"I'll take him there"

Of all people they expected, Lightning wasn't exactly on the top 5 in the list Midoriya mentally made.

"You sure?" Snow asked, which resulted him getting glared at by Lightning, "I mean, Odin is anything but subtle", Raising his hands up in a defensive manner

"We went to the beach on Bahamut's back that time" She retorted, her glare somewhat faltering at Snow's clear point.

"Well, that was one time, and Fang's not here, so…"

"Uh, how about I take him to school?" All Might interjected, his skinny hand raised up to get the two's attention, "I mean, I bring a pickup truck here, and arguably the most normal type of vehicle around here."

The two looked at each other, Snow shrugs in response while Lightning gave a resigned sigh, "Fine, you take him" She said through gritted teeth.

All Might nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and led Midoriya to his pickup. Engine sputtered to life and pulled out of its parking spot.

On the way, All Might broke the silence by asking how his training regimen is going, hoping the kid didn't abandon it in favour of combat training.

"I did some of your regimens in my spare time, All Might," Midoriya replied, rechecking his inventory in case something of his didn't get left behind at the training ground, "And Lightning-San trained my reflexes and my flexibility. Along with Snow-San and Hope-Kun, I managed to learn how to use Magic."

All Might listens to his apprentice intently, he let out a breath of relief when he heard that he didn't completely abandon his regimen, humming in acknowledgement, All Might took a glance at Takoba beach they just drove past.

The beach was cleared out of garbage, but some piles of junk still remain around the beach, assuming the piles were put there to be picked up later, if the pick up crew is not late, that is.

'I see that they have the beach taken care of,' All Might thought, a brief smile plastered on his hollow face as he drove with the thought of Midoriya doing his regimen while cleaning up the beach.

"Uh, All Might, can I ask you something?"

His response was an audible hum and turned to Midoriya, "What is it, My Boy?"

"Um," taking a deep breath, he mustered ounces of bravery he could, "Do you think I'm ready for One for All yet?"

"Uhh," All Might froze at Midoriya's question, sure he did promise him that when he felt he was ready for it, however, he felt like it was too early for him, "I'm sorry My Boy, but you are not yet ready" He said regretfully.

To say that Midoriya felt betrayed was a but of an understatement, his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets after hearing those words from All Might's, his Idol of all people, mouth

"While I am impressed that you have come from a long way here, I feel it was too early for you, however," All Might paused for a moment, leaning forward and looked left and right before turning the car, "If you promised to keep your training up, I try and teach you how to harness One for All."

Midoriya blinked multiple times, registering the words spoken, and looked ahead, humming in agreement as they approached Aldera High.

If All Might was being honest, Midoriya had turned from a meek, skinny kid with a table spoon full of curiosity to a slightly more confident person with a ladle full of curiosity, mainly towards the history of what he is right now.

A L'Cie.

It gnaws in the back of his mind, What is a L'Cie and what qualities do one need to have to be one? He once dared to lose some sleep to research about this term.

As frustrating as it was, nothing on L'Cie came up in any database on any server, he remembered bopping his head with his hands repeatedly when he first tried to look up on them and found nothing.

Perhaps he could ask one of Snow's friends to answer some questions he has in his head.

"Ah," Midoriya squeaked, pointing a finger at his school gate, "Here's my stop, All Might"

Snapping out of his internal game of 20 Questions, All Might regained control of his own body and stopped the car just a few blocks from the school.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off here, Young Midoriya?"

"It's okay, I kinda need the workout," Midoriya reasoned with All Might, despite the latter's skepticism, "That, and the adrenaline from sparring is still there"

All Might said nothing, he did say the kid needed more training, so he nodded, albeit reluctantly, and drove off to his Agency, leaving Midoriya to start jogging to school.

\-----

A few weeks later, Lightning and Fang were watching Midoriya's -their words not anybody's- ineffective bodybuilding workout regimen, eyes narrowed at the Boy's subtle signs of overworking himself.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fang leaned to Light's ear, eyes narrowed at the Kid, "Kid will end up in the hospital if he keep this up"

Lightning's eyes darted around places, as much as she dislikes to agree with Fang sometimes, she has a point. Midoriya's pushing himself too hard, and if this continues, he might injure himself or worse.

"How about we pull him aside and tell him to slow down?" This isn't the first time Fang suggested something out of concern for others, "I heard that Snow tried to slow him down once"

She had made it clear to Snow to report to her and/or Fang when he's done training the kid, he confessed the kid was straining himself physically and urged him to slow down a bit, even said that the entrance exam is still a long way. But the kid didn't listen, he kept working himself to the pores of his bone.

Right now, Snow had lended a hand in moving heavier junk in the beach to ease Midoriya's weight, despite the kid's stubbornness on letting him carry all the junk himself.

"You're right," Lightning replied, "That kid won't make it if he keep straining himself"

"Great, we're in the same page," Fang quipped, which earned her a sideways glare from Lightning, "We should come up with something to slow him down-"

_ Fwump! _

"Midoriya!"

It was Snow, he threw the scrap he had in his hand and ran to the fallen kid, the sound of his scream had garnered the attention of both Lightning and Fang.

Suddenly on High alert, both ran up to the kid and saw Snow hauling the kid on his shoulders, akin to a Soldier carrying his injured squadmate.

He ran to the junk-free side of the beach led by Lightning and set the kid down gently on the ground, "What happened?!" Fang practically cried out.

"Kid fell while hauling some junk," Snow explained in a hurry, "He just collapsed when I turned my back."

Lightning quickly switched her Paradigm as green lights enveloped her briefly, hand on her chest and bright lights emanating in her hand, she then proceeded to press her hand against the Kid's chest.

Midoriya stirred slightly as his eyelids fluttered open, through blurry vision and muffled hearing, he could tell the l'Cies were hovering over him, groaning at the dwindling headache as he slowly regained consciousness and slowly sat up.

"Hey kid, You okay?"

It was Snow, crouching next to him with worry plastered across his face, on his other side were Lightning and Fang, they were also worried by the Kid's sudden collapse.

"I- I'm okay…" He managed to croak out of his throat, sitting up slowly to ease his headache, "I need to get back to cleaning- Ack!"

Midoriya was promptly held up by Light and Snow who were more than concerned about his well being, "Sorry kid, but sit this one out, let me handle the heavy lifting," Snow was rarely stern, but after his accident, Snow took on a more firm attitude, "You're overworking yourself"

"He's right, Kid," Fang voiced her thoughts, "You're killing yourself back there"

Midoriya looked at the two with anguish prominent in his face, his breath spiked as he looked at Lightning in hopes that she would disagree with Snow and Fang, but her response was to look away.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with them," Lightning said, her words hit the kid hard, "You overexerting yourself will not help you in the long run"

Snow and Lightning stood up, "Rest up Kid," Snow patted Midoriya's shoulder, "Take some breather" Lightning added, prompting the two to walk towards the junk bay.

Unfortunately, Midoriya doesn't like that Idea, he jumped up to his feet and ran towards the two -Despite Lightning's orders, and Fang's attempt to stop him from springing up again-, but he didn't get far enough without collapsing again, his grunt as he hit the sand made the two look back.

"Kid!" Snow ran up to the boy followed by Lightning, "When I told you to sit down, I mean it!" He reprimanded, "You're not just All Might's responsibility, but ours too, so when we say you need to rest, you listen to us!" He helped the exerted boy up his feet and lead him to Fang

He was quite angry, but his anger was well placed, he was worried the kid might hurt himself before he even got to the exams. "I need to continue…" the kid rasped, weakly gripping Snow's wrist, and prompting the two to stop, "I have to work harder… or else I will never catch up…"

Snow held the kid close, "Hey, you did good, okay," he said, putting his hand on the kid's head, "You don't have to force yourself hard just to keep up with others, okay?"

Midoriya's eyes teared up, his doubts on his dream were still in his heart, "I'm scared…" he cried, "I'm scared that I wouldn't make it…"

"I'm scared that I couldn't uphold All Might's legacy… after all he had entrusted in me..." He sobbed on Snow's chest.

Snow had not known the Kid's inner turmoil. All he knew were his dreams, and the burden of One for All had weighed him heavily, but he did not mention he wanted to keep up with All Might's expectations as his successor, he was about to reply until he felt a surge of power from Midoriya's brand.

Snow yelped at the blinding light emanating at the kid's arm, the kid held his arm in pain as glyphs and runic scripts started to form around him, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The lights formed outlines of a legendary warrior of the past and manifested itself into a humanoid being suspended in mid-air.

"An Eidolon?!" Fang questioned aloud, drawing her spear out and ran into the scene, Lightning saw this too as she drew her gunblade.

Snow was promptly knocked away from Midoriya as the Being dispels its blinding shrouds and reveals a giant, intricate mechanical being carrying a polearm with saw-toothed wheels acting as its blades on both ends of the weapon.

The mechanical being stood before Midoriya, brandishing its weapon and pointed one edge at the boy. 'A-A V-Villain?!' He thought as he looked up, trembling in pure terror.

The being then spun its weapon around it and held it behind its arm, "Midoriya!" Fang called out, sliding beside him and brandishing her spear in a guard formation, "You okay?!"

Lightning made her appearance to the giant known by slashing it a few times before backflipping to Midoriya's side, "Haven't seen an Eidolon in a while" She commented.

"E-Eidolon?" Midoriya asked as he regained his bearings, "So, that thing is not a villain?"

"Nope" the two women chorused, glancing at the kid for a second, "These guys showed up when a l'Cie started to feel some doubt in their heart or losing their way," Fang replied with a toothy grin, "They can be your executioner, or your saviour"

"They're here to test your resolve, Midoriya," Lightning informed the boy, "They only appear as a test to prove yourself worthy to be a hero"

The mechanical being lets out a mechanical chuckle, spinning its weapon into its other hand, similar to Fang's grip on her spear.

"Will you show him you're ready to be a Hero?" Lightning asked the boy, her gaze was sharp but she had a soft smile stretched on her lips.

Midoriya looked at his hand and clenched it, nodding at the Eidolon's test of mettle, he sprang to his feet, arms positioned into a boxing stance.

The Eidolon hummed in amusement as he assumed a stance, casting Doom upon the boy before they began.

_ 'Show me your resolve, Child,'  _ The Eidolon whispered in Midoriya's head,  _ 'For I yield for those who put others before themselves' _

Midoriya shook off the initial shock from the Doom curse and the whispers, taking a deep breath, he focused his magic and changed his paradigm to Synergist.

Casting protective spells to his allies first, and ultimately himself before shifting his paradigm to Ravager, he immediately attacked the Eidolon who had his weapon put into a guard formation. Ice, Sparks, and flames manifested itselves upon each impact he delivered.

Fang and Lightning assisted Midoriya in his relentless assault at the Eidolon, which was later retaliated by the Mechanical giant with a barrage of lightning quick sweeps and slashes, along with Aeroras that knocked them up in the air.

_ 'Hurry Child, as your time is running thin'  _ He whispered in Midoriya's head, assuming a defensive formation again as a way for them to breathe.

Midoriya understood the Eidolon's pattern of assault, so he changed his Paradigm again as a Synergist, Lightning and Fang saw this and agreed to shift their Paradigm into Medic and Sentinel respectively.

Lightning healed the party in quick succession as the Boy strengthened themselves with more defensive spells followed by Haste as their perception slowed down slightly and their heartbeats grew stronger and faster, Fang chuckled in glee as she attempted to divert the Eidolon's attacks to her.

"Here we go!" Midoriya said with full spirit and shifted his paradigm to Ravager, they all rushed at the Eidolon, each attack connected to its target in quick succession.

Under his helmet, the Eidolon was smiling, despite being under constant attack. He loved the challenge the l'Cies had given him, and if he was being honest? It was more than he had imagined before.

After the onslaught of augmented attacks he had tanked and the retaliations he had given them, he had made up his mind as a light chuckle rumbled from his metallic chest.

_ 'You are Ready' _

The Eidolon then raised its weapon and spun it above his head, then to his sides before sweeping the wheel across the ground with it spinning, as if it was performing a burnout, the Eidolon then shifted its body into a smaller but bulkier form, his arms shifted into something akin to motorcycle handlebars with his hands clamping the other wheel.

The Eidolon continued to shift his humanoid form into a more compact shape, a roar of an engine and the screeching of a tire signals his complete transformation, from the dust he had kicked up, a motorcycle rockets towards Midoriya, who raised his right leg just as it zooms past him and grabs on to the armored motorcycle, skidding for a few good meters before stopping.

"Now that's more like it" The Kid commented, sweeping his hair back.

Fang and Lightning put their weapons away and smiled at the Kid's show of resolve and the great strength it followed with, not to mention the sweet armored motorcycle/partner he received.

Snow groaned in complete pain as he finally regained consciousness after taking the full brunt of the blast from the Eidolon's arrival, "What did I miss?"

Fang simply strode up to Snow and reached her hand out. Taking the hand, Snow was pulled by the lanky woman up.

Looking at his surroundings, he thought he had been attacked or something, until he saw a motorcycle dissipating into the air as it drove itself away.

The three later laughed lightheartedly at the chaos Snow had missed, much to his curiosity and annoyance.

\-----

Later that night, Sazh was busy after his day job as a technician, he was grateful for his mechanical knowledge and his steady hands for the job.

He was humming a cheery tune while occasionally looking to his side to see Dajh looking at what he's doing with gleaming eyes.

"Daddy!" Dajh called out, "Can I help?"

Sazh chuckled in response, "Sorry kiddo, but these require steady hands and keen eyes," He said in a playful matter-of-factly tone, "Do you have those?" He leaned closer to Dajh and grinned teasingly.

"Daddy!" Dajh whined, little hand smacking the work table, "I know I have those!"

"Ohoho, do you now?" Sazh questioned in a joking manner, "How do I know that you do have those?"

"Because I'm your son, Daddy!"

Cheeky child.

Sazh laughed his heart out at Dajh's answer, before moving away from his workbench and ruffled his son's afro, earning some giggles from the child.

"Sazh?"

The older man turned his attention to the pink haired woman, who was half-way through the door, "Um, I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"Ah! No, No, you weren't interrupting anything!" The older man quickly rebutted, "Uh, Dajh, Lightning Nee-san wanted to speak with Daddy, in the meantime, how about you go and play with Hope Nii-san?" he said to his son, who nodded and zips out of the door without saying another word.

Lightning scoots away to give Dajh some way, and steps inside Sazh's workspace, "So, what can I help you with this evening? Your gunblade needs some maintenance? Your equipment needs some upgrades?"

"Actually, I need your help on something"

"Oh?" Sazh knitted his eyebrows close, leaning forward on his chair, "What kind of help do you need?"

Lightning then explained why she needed Sazh's help, and as she went on, Sazh's expression went from listening intently to incredibly incredulous.

"Huuuh?!" He cried out incredulous, "Are you being serious right now?!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Everybodhi.  
> I uh... I have no idea how to explain this, but all I know is, well...  
> I just write this outta nowhere, and I need to read the whole manga so I can cover this story from point A to fucken'.... Z I suppose
> 
> anyways, Enjoy. After this, I might write another episode before My motivation gone out fishing
> 
> Laters.


End file.
